


What Falls Away Is Always

by azephirin



Category: Lost
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chicago - Freeform, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Porn Battle, Post-Island, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>What falls away is always. And is near.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Falls Away Is Always

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html?view=23543160#t23543160). Please note that I haven't seen _Lost_ since Season 1, so I have no idea what happened after that. Consider this a futurefic AU. Title and summary from "[The Waking](http://gawow.com/roethke/poems/104.html)," by Theodore Roethke.

He comes awake with a start. The nightmare washes away, but no one told his heart that, or his reflexes. It's quiet, snow falling outside, Chicago winter. Sayid is asleep beside him.

Sayid turns over and mumbles, "Jack?" He shakes himself awake and looks more closely at Jack: no further words, but his intent eyes are query enough.

He has nightmares too, after everything, worse than Jack's. It's just not his turn tonight, apparently.

"Fine," Jack says, and lies back down. His heartbeat is still panicked and quick.

"I can tell," Sayid says, just this side of dry. He doesn't move any nearer, but puts his hand on Jack's belly, stroking gently. His fingers are rough with calluses, and Jack closes his eyes.

The circles of touch expand to Jack's sides, chest, shoulders. He traces a finger down Jack's throat, and Jack arches his neck, turns his head to give Sayid better access. Ears, scalp, back down again, and then Jack hears Sayid roll over to take Jack's head in his hands and kiss him.

Jack pulls Sayid the rest of the way on top of him, making room for him between his thighs. Neither of them are hard yet, but they rock back and forth together, and Jack can feel himself growing erect, can feel Sayid growing aroused against him. Sayid's already naked—he prefers to sleep that way—and he reaches to push Jack's boxers down and off.

Jack wraps his hand around both their cocks, and Sayid turns them onto their sides. He slings an arm back to fumble in the nightstand and find the lube, then slicks it on both of them and on Jack's hand. Jack moans at the sudden glide of his fingers and of Sayid's cock against his; he hears Sayid breathe out a sigh. He leans forward and they're kissing again as Sayid curls his hand around Jack's. Jack breaks apart first, with a harsh gasp as he pulses over both of them. That sets Sayid off, and Jack watches as his head goes back and his teeth sink into his lower lip. He shudders with it, eyes falling closed. They lie there a few moments catching their breath before Sayid opens his eyes.

When he does, Jack finds himself again the recipient of that same observant gaze before Sayid locates tissues to clean them up. He's not smiling, but his eyes are tired and affectionate. He doesn't say, "Better?" or ask what the dream was about; it's an unspoken rule that they don't. Jack will tell him in the morning, or not, just as Sayid, the next time it happens, will tell Jack, or not.

The adrenaline is gone, leaving exhaustion behind. Jack moves onto his stomach and feels Sayid's lips press briefly against his shoulder. They fall asleep next to each other, lying close, warm points of contact at shoulders, hips, and thighs.

Jack wakes up to a bright morning and no more dreams.


End file.
